The present invention relates to liquid cooling of small heat generating electronic components.
A prior art liquid cooling module provides cooling of LSI (large-scale integration) chips mounted on one side of a ceramic substrate. The chips are respectively enclosed within recesses formed on one surface of a thermally conductive member which is in thermal contact with a liquid cooling member. Screws are used to couple the thermally conductive member and the cooling member together to ensure good face-to-face thermal contact therebetween. To provide efficient cooling by heat conduction, it is important that the screws should be fabricated to close tolerances for precision tightening and the surfaces of the thermally conductive member and the liquid cooling member be polished to a mirror finish. To provide completely flat mirror-finished surfaces, however, these contacting members must be of a thickness sufficient to prevent them from being warped by polishing processes, with a resultant decrease in thermal conduction efficiency. Another disadvantage is that utmost care should be exercised in tightening the screws so that the face-to-face contact between the contacting members are uniform at all points of the contact surfaces.